Graveyard Perversion
by AkematLynn
Summary: Absentmindedly strolling through The Vale one night, Pete finds himself in the church graveyard after an attempt to avoid the preppies led him there. Or perhaps there was something else that drew him to that particular area. Either way he ends up running into the one person he least expected to see but at the same time had wanted to see so badly.


Author's Note: Ahem, first of all I'd like to once again apologize to the anon who messaged me on Tumblr several months ago asking me to write this for them. I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long but a number of things kind of threw me off, regardless, I hope you enjoy this! I did the best I could to stick to what all you requested so I hope it's to your liking. Also, here is a picture to go along with the story,

post/86848230552/this-is-for-an-anon-who-requested-a-fic-from-me-a

I felt like it was the least I could do and I myself liked the idea of it so please enjoy this as well.

To everyone else, this story is in part based off of Fear3Loathings fanfic: Bully: The Undead Nightmare! And was written at the request of an anon. So basically it's sort of a fanfic of a fanfic, a small side story. If you haven't read her fic yet you must go do so at once! You have no idea what you're missing! Although I've created my own situation, the concept of Zombie Gary and the whole undead thing is Fear3Loathings original idea so credit goes to her for that.

Warning: This story is rated M for mature audiences only. It contains, gore, blood play, cannibalism, violence, and homosexual (sexually explicit content!) If you don't care to read this type of stuff then cover you're darling little virgin eyes and get the hell out of here! To all others, proceed with caution!

Title: Graveyard Perversion

Characters: Pete Kowlaski or (Insane!Pete) and Zombie Gary Smith.

Word Count: 12,829 (23pgs)

Summary: Absentmindedly strolling through The Vale one night, Pete finds himself in the church graveyard after an attempt to avoid the preppies led him there. Or perhaps there was something else that drew him to that particular area. Either way he ends up running into the one person he least expected to see but at the same time had wanted to see so badly.

The more he thought about it the more ridiculous and absurd he realized it was, but still… no matter how much he tried to reason with himself he couldn't let it go.

Gazing up at the nighttime sky Pete took what was one of many deep breaths as he casually strolled down the street. The night air was cool and relaxing as a gentle breeze occasionally blew through the area. At the moment it was well past the time he normally went to bed but not quite past curfew just yet. Although the hour was approaching Pete had no intention of rushing off back to the dorm. Not to try and be defiant like many of the other kids but simply due to the fact that he had to get out and clear his mind. That and coupled with the fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to get a goodnights sleep in anyway. He had entirely too much on his mind.

He had just crossed over the bridge that led out of Old Bullworth Town and had made his way down towards the retirement home when the sound of several voices caught his attention and caused him to halt in his movements. Standing perfectly still, Pete took a moment to listen and sure enough he heard them again. It sounded like there could have been maybe three or four of them and several of the voices held the distinctive sound of faux British accents.

'_Great'_ Pete thought to himself, '_It's the preppies!'_

Looking up the street and straight ahead he spotted four of them walking together and headed in his direction. He knew that if they saw him he was in for a world of hurt. Over the course of the past few months Pete had endured a series of serious beat downs all thanks to the fact that he was constantly wandering off into places where he really shouldn't because he was so hung up on past incidents. Not the least bit interested in getting his ass handed to him so late at night he quickly glanced around for a place to hide. The only area available was the bike path beside a nearby house. Despite the fact that it was dark and creepy he knew he had no choice unless he was more game for a beat down, which he really wasn't.

Quickly darting down the dirt path he hurriedly got himself out of sight so that even when the preppies walked by they wouldn't see him if they decided to glance down the path. If Pete was smart he would have simply waited a few minutes so that the preps would walk by and he could leave safely. If Pete was smart he would have stayed in for the night and never even left the safety of his dorm room to begin with. But Pete wasn't smart, not tonight anyway. Tonight he seemed to be somewhat dazed, for quite some time now there had been one thing and one thing only on his mind.

Gary Smith.

The thought of the demented psychopath was literally starting to drive him crazy. He couldn't eat right, he couldn't sleep half the time, even his grades were starting to slip due to his mental obsession with what used to be nothing more than a disturbed human being. That unfortunately wasn't the case anymore, the word 'human' didn't pertain to Gary Smith. Although the technical term probably would be 'zombie', Pete found himself having a strange preference for the word 'Monster'.

Slowly trudging further down the bike path and even further away from civilization, Pete put no thought into heading back in the other direction. He knew that particular trail would eventually lead him to the beach and from there he figured he could head back to the dorm safely. That of course was until the sight of something up ahead caught his attention. Stopping in his tracks Pete stared curiously out in front of himself only to catch the faint gleam of a tiny fragment of light.

For the first time that night fear began to prod at his nerves but only slightly, and he found himself wishing that he would listen to Jimmy more often and not wander off by himself so much. Being a lone straggler never ended well for him and yet he seemed to insist on being one anyway.

He turned around to look behind himself, he hadn't gotten too far down the trail so it wasn't too late to turn around and go back the way he'd came, especially since he knew that part of the trail was safe. However, there was a part of him that insisted he was simply being paranoid and there was nothing waiting in the darkness to swoop down and take him away to god knows where. Shaking all impending thoughts of doom from his mind Pete took another deep breath and decided to continue towards the beach.

It wasn't long before his journey was put on hold again, stopping to again stare up ahead he was a little surprised to see a gate entrance mere yards away. His heart skipped a beat as he stood there looking at it, he didn't know why he was surprised to see the gate. He was well aware of the fact that it was there already along with the church and graveyard that both sat on the other side of it.

Starting to feel like a fool for allowing every little thing to frighten him Pete stuck his hands into his pockets and decided to move along. He strolled right past the church gates with no intention of stopping and knowing that if he would just go on about his business he would arrive at the beach in no time. Sadly though he was once again detoured from his route when a strange sound grabbed his attention. It made him jump like a startled cat when he heard it and any other time he may have taken off running but for some strange reason he didn't react in that manner on this particular night.

Listening carefully he again heard the sound which had clearly come from the graveyard. Turning to look over his shoulder he eyed the gate he had just passed with the utmost curiosity. Again the sound was heard, this time much clearer and only to be heard repeatedly following that. The noise seemed to go in a slow steady rhythm, being audible for one second followed by a two to three second pause and then being heard again.

Despite the fact that it was dark, despite the fact that he was alone, and despite the fact that he was so scared he could have easily shit his pants, Pete found his legs moving without his permission and taking him back towards the church gate. It wasn't until he actually reached the structure that he was able to bring himself to a standstill and peer through the iron bars. Bringing his hands up to the gates he wrapped his small fingers around the overwrought barrier and went about visually scanning the graveyard on the other side of it. The light in the area was unbelievably dim with the full moon providing what little light there was. The sound that had originally led him to the gate was heard yet again and as before Pete jumped slightly when it made its way to his ears.

Finally, and seemingly out of nowhere he realized what he was hearing, how he knew he wasn't sure but he was positive of what the noise was. It was the sound of a shovel hitting dirt, as in when someone goes about digging a hole in the ground. The longer he stood there and listened to it the more he was certain of what he was hearing. The realization should have had him tucking his tail between his legs and hauling ass out of there. Who in the hell digs a hole in a graveyard just an hour or so short of midnight?!

At that moment a thought popped into Pete's head, not really a thought but a particular image that made its appearance crystal clear as if a picture were being held up in front of his face. Out of everyone he had ever met or encountered in his life there was one person he knew for a fact would be crazy enough to head out to a graveyard late at night and start digging a hole for some unknown reason.

Gary Smith.

Pete's mouth nearly fell open but he made sure to keep it shut. Folding his lips in he inhaled deeply through his nose to try and reason with himself. '_What the hell am I thinking?!'_ He thought, '_What makes me think I would run into Gary in the middle of the night digging a hole in a graveyard? If anything it's probably just some crazy old hobo or something!' _

Even though his rational thinking skills were telling him otherwise, Pete's body seemed to have its own separate mind that night as it failed to listen to the mind that was housed in his head. As with his approach to the gate his legs and this time his arms as well both began to move without his permission. The next thing he knew he had pulled the gate open and stepped inside the church graveyard. The heavy iron structure screeched with an intensity greater than nails on a chalkboard. The unpleasant sound however literally went in one of Pete's ears and out of the other.

It was eerily quiet as he stepped deeper into the graveyard, his heartbeat began to increase rapidly and his legs, that had no intention of listening to his brain and carrying him out of there, started to feel like mush. It was strange that the fear he felt had only decided to show it full self now. On a normal day or night rather Pete wouldn't be wandering around outside by himself. He wouldn't be out past curfew just to take a walk and he most certainly wouldn't have been lingering around in a damn near pitch black graveyard that was emitting strange noises. And to think this was all due to his rather pathetic obsession with someone who had more than likely forgotten all about him and that he would never see again.

The sound of said noise re-established it's presence drawing Pete further into the resting grounds for the dead. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he spotted some movement in the far right corner at the very back of the graveyard. Again he should have turned back around and fled the scene but he didn't, he continued forward. Not because he wanted to see what was going on that bad but because he seemed to be unable to control his body and it was almost like someone or something else was controlling him.

"Oh god what am I doing here?" He questioned himself in a shaky voice.

Apparently he must have reached his destination as he suddenly stopped only a few feet away from what appeared to be a freshly dug grave. A gust of wind blew through the area and seemed to have blown some sense into him as the small bout of fear he felt began to grow. What exactly had caused him to be so bold that night? Whatever it was it seemed to seize hold of him whenever it felt like it and release him when it wanted to as well.

Looking down, Pete realized that the grave he had been standing back from had gotten much closer. Not because it had gotten bigger or anything but because he had gotten closer without realizing it, a few more feet and he would be able to look down in it. On his own accord he actually went about taking a few steps closer, his movements slow, light, and careful like that of a cat.

Stopping right next to the edge and rapidly becoming more terrified by the second, Pete cautiously peered over the edge and into the grave. He had expected to find a person staring back at him or at least a coffin with a dead body in it but to his surprise and relief he found neither. What instead greeted his eyes was nothing more than a mere shovel surrounded by dirt, more dirt, and oddly enough, water! It wasn't just sitting there like a calm lake though, it was flowing like a stream would. Pete arched an eyebrow at the strange happening, how was it possible for water to be flowing underneath a graveyard? Where was it coming from and where was it flowing to? Was there in fact a coffin under there? Had someone just been buried? Had they been buried alive? Or was someone or something taken out of there? Someone had to dig the hole, it didn't just appear there by itself. He'd practically heard them digging as well and be that the case then where was that person now?!

A smell suddenly made its way to Pete's nose and for just the first split second it sort of reminded him of Clorox only to take on a more dish detergent like smell. Sniffing just lightly Pete brought his hands up to his nose as the sent caused his nostrils to burn a little. The reaction only lasted a few seconds but the smell still lingered in the air. Pete snatched his head off to the right when he was startled from his observant state by the sound of bushes being rattled. Although he was certain it was only a small animal or something, the noise had served as a wakeup call for him as he took a moment to really think about where he was and what he was doing. Turning back around to face the supposed grave or ex grave, Pete slowly looked up at the sky. Just as he did a large cloud moved out from in front of the moon providing the surrounding area with a bit more light. Realizing that it was probably almost eleven or maybe even midnight by now he decided to leave the gloomy graveyard and head back to campus before something or someone really did crawl out of a grave or pop out the bushes to get him.

The only movement he managed to make was to turn around and as soon as he did he found himself frozen in place and paralyzed with fear. There standing right behind him and right in his face was one of the most horrific things he had ever seen.

"Evening Femmboy!"

A rather ghastly looking Gary greeted him merrily. Petey's mouth actually fell open this time and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Was he seeing things?! He had to be! There was no way possible that Gary Smith of all people was currently standing right in front of him.

Gary simply stared at him with a rather smug look on his face and actually seemed to be a little nonchalant despite the fact that he'd been M.I.A for close to a year now.

Pete on the other hand couldn't move, he couldn't even think straight. All he could do was stand there and stare into the eyes that seemed to be boring a hole through his soul. The eyes that had once been a dark brown but now looked like they had been bleached or something of the like. A few moments passed and when Pete didn't say anything a sick smile etched its way across Gary's deranged looking face.

"What's the matter little Petey, aren't you happy to see me?" Gary, or what looked like Gary cooed into his face mockingly.

As before Pete said nothing, words had in fact came to his mind but he was currently unable to speak. Gary gave a snort like laugh at his behavior as he could easily tell that Pete didn't believe his own eyes.

"Come on Femmboy, don't just stand there gawking like an idiot! Say something, tell me how much you missed me and how happy you are to see me!" The last few words had been almost growled out in an wrought-up demeanor.

Still unable to speak, Petey began to shake his head no! There was no way in hell that this was actually happening! Sure he had desperately wanted Gary to come back but now that the boy was actually standing there in front of him, he was having a hard time believing it to be real. Pete slowly took one step back followed by another. Just when it looked like he might turn around and flee the scene, Gary grabbed him by the arm with what felt like a death grip.

The contact from the unbalanced lunatic nearly caused Pete's heart to stop, but he made no effort to pull away. The feeling of Gary's demon like hand caused him to go completely stiff. Gary or whatever was standing in front of him narrowed his dead looking eyes at Pete. Another sick looking grin found its way across his face before his lips parted and a set of surprisingly white teeth were shown.

"So I was right, you did miss me didn't you?" He questioned. His voice had changed over to its original smooth and deep tone to the point where it almost sounded frighteningly sultry.

As bad as he wanted to say yes, and as bad as he wanted to wrap his arms around the maniacal madman, Pete wasn't about to turn stupid and give in to his teasing like he'd done in the past. Not after everything he had done. It wasn't just the incident with the town and the school, oh no. Pete had long since come to the conclusion that Gary had done much more than destroy the town and kill almost all of its citizens.

He hadn't forgotten about the 'incidents' he'd heard about taking place around the world. He remembered reading about the implosion of terrorist cells. The numerous cases of high profile dictators dying of what was called 'mysterious illnesses'. That's not to mention the well-known global sensation about the tribe of untouched Amazonians who had become hostile and started attacking tour groups, local villages, and entire herds of cattle. Pete was even able to recall that the tribe was reported to worship some sort of undead god who'd told them it was time to bring about quote 'The Revolution'(1). Every bit of it had Gary Smith written all over it. Even though he had no proof and knew there was no point in even asking, Pete knew, he just knew Gary had been behind all of it.

Desperate to escape his grasp and save what was left of his own sanity and his life, Pete quickly yet fearfully shook his head no again. He didn't stop with a minor shake either. He continued the gesture for a few good seconds to be certain he got his point across. To his dismay the expression on Gary's face didn't sour like he thought it would. Instead it seemed to fall deeper into the delirious appearance it held.

"Hahahah" A light chuckle escaped the taller boy's pale lips. "Ahhh sweet simple little Petey, when are you going to learn that nothing escapes my notice… nothing!" Gary went to move closer to him and as he did so he grabbed the smaller boys other arm, clutching it just as tightly as the other.

"N-no!" Pete stuttered out. He wasn't exactly sure where he found the gall to speak but he didn't care. He would take that gall and use it to get away.

"Y-you… the town…t-the incidents…from around t-the…world…" Again Gary's expression didn't darken but seemed to lighten in amusement at Pete's barely audible remark.

"I know it was you Gary!" Pete hissed at him, starting to regain his composure.

Gary gave another short laugh, "So what if it was me Petey, you gonna cry about it? Huh? Is that what you're gonna do? Run off to big bad Jimmy and sob into his chest like a whiney little bitch!"

Pete was easily able to detect the level of hostility in Gary's tone and it caused him to stiffen yet again. The grip Gary had on him tightened and Pete feared that both of his arms would be broken. He winced a little at the unpleasant feeling but it did nothing to deter Gary.

Despite his desire to get away, deep down inside Pete couldn't help but to realize that he didn't feel like he was in any imminent danger. Sure Gary was an unruly lunatic turned 'Undead Serial Killer Zombie' But at the same time to him he was still… Gary…still though.

"Let go of me." Pete demanded or at least tried to. He didn't really like the way he was starting to feel about seeing Gary after so long and he most certainly didn't like where his emotions and mental state were headed.

"Make me!" Gary partially shouted at him with a thrilled gleam in his eye.

Pete felt a light shudder run through his body. "Let go of me." He repeated himself.

"Make me." Gary told him again.

"Let go of m…"

"MAKE ME!" Gary yelled into his face clearly excited by the situation. "Make me let go of you Femmboy! Go ahead and try to get away from me little girl."

Any normal person, any sane person would have shit their pants in fear of the situation. Pete however didn't seem to fit the 'sane' category tonight. With each passing second he felt the fear that had seized hold of him earlier slip further and further away from him. The numbing shock that had left him speechless was becoming less of an issue and the desire to run away had in fact ran away from him as well. Now that he thought about it, Gary's presence was probably what brought him there to begin with. The entire time he'd known the boy he had always been naturally drawn to him and apparently tonight was no different.

The two of them grew quiet for a moment, Gary getting a sick thrill out of the ordeal and Pete no longer certain what to make of the situation. It ended up being Gary who broke the silence.

"You don't want me to let go of you do you Femmboy?" Gary asked in a tone that let Pete know he knew what he was thinking.

The small boy looked away but only for a brief second before he brought his eyes right back up to meet Gary's. Without saying another word Gary yanked him closer in a rough manner so that their stomachs were now touching. Pete didn't physically protest the action and Gary hadn't expected him to.

Staring into Gary's lifeless looking eyes, Pete frantically searched for signs of life. There had to be something there, anything that would indicate that somewhere behind that mask of horror he wore, the Gary he once knew was still alive and well. Even though the old Gary wasn't any better than the one standing in front of him.

Unfortunately he found nothing.

Pete opened his mouth to say something but clamped it shut when Gary brought his chalky looking face closer to his. Before things could go any further Pete made one last protest.

"Gary… I don't want anything to do with you."

As before his expression stayed the same, "Petey why do you even bother, you're a terrible little liar you know that?"

"It's the truth Gary." Pete insisted while trying to hold on to his resolve.

Gary blinked at him. "Don't lie Petey, don't you lie, you remember what happens to liars don't you?"

There was an agonizing silence as Pete didn't dare say a word out of fear that history would repeat itself.

"We kick them in the balls!" Gary informed him just as he sent his knee slamming into the boys groin.

Pete crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes where he laid writhing in agony. Gary was quick to release the grip he had on him so that he could drop like dead weight.

As bad as he wanted to and as painful as it was Pete didn't cry out. He didn't want to give Gary the satisfaction he always got out of hearing his cries of pain. Oddly enough though Gary didn't seem interested in making him cry even though he had just put him in a world of hurt. Cracking his eyes open just slightly Pete couldn't avoid the tears that were now stinging in the corners of them. He barely managed to catch a glimpse of Gary's legs walking around so that he was standing behind him.

Not all that interested in finding out what he was up to, Pete made a last ditch effort to try and get away from him. He tried to scramble to his feet and run but Gary was on his every move. The taller male was quick to reach down and grab him by one of his ankles of all things. With one leg now forcefully yanked into the air Pete lost his balance and landed face first in the graveyard grass. Gary went about dragging him to the side of the open grave and in front of another tombstone before he released him.

The next thing Pete knew the undead sociopath had perched himself on top of him. Pete had his hands balled up against his chest and Gary grabbed one of them to pull it away. The younger boy said nothing but was physically resistant to the action. Seeing that he didn't intend to cooperate Gary used both of his dry ashy hands to grab both of Pete's small wrist and forcefully snatched them away from his chest before pinning them to the ground beside his head.

"Alright Femmboy that's enough bullshit for one night now go on and tell me how much you missed me after all this time!"

The position was an awkward one and had Pete feeling very uncomfortable. He felt like a trapped animal being stalked by a hungry predator. Not to mention that he didn't like the fact that they were on top of someone's grave. Yet at the same time there was a part of him that wasn't as bothered by it as he thought he would be. Despite being kicked in the balls Pete was still certain that Gary had no intention of doing him any serious harm. After all if that were the case wouldn't he have done so already?

Knowing there was something seriously wrong with the entire situation Pete sought out an explanation. "Gary…" Pete spoke in a calm manner as he stared up at the person or thing on top of him. "What are you doing here? Why did you come back?" Pete questioned him curiously. He didn't do so to try to lighten the mood or anything, he asked because Gary was right, he had missed him. The pain he'd endured due to the absence of the maniac had nearly driven him insane. Thoughts of the boy had consumed almost every waking moment of his life.

Now here he was in a graveyard of all places being roughed up and interrogated by who he thought he had lost. The situation seemed so unreal to him, for a number of years Gary had been the only thing and the closest thing he had to a real friend. As they had gotten older though Pete found himself wanting something more than just the older males time. But it was much too late for that… wasn't it?

"Ah my darling little Petey." Gary mocked him, "You really are something you know that?"

Pete laid there motionless as Gary pulled his hands closer together so that he could keep them pinned down with only one hand. Not sure what was going on he watched a little frightened as Gary took his now free hand and moved towards his own belt buckle. The moment Pete realized where his hands were headed he began to flail around and try to get away.

The tight grip Gary had on both his wrist quickly morphed into another death grip and Pete grew still. Gary merely stared at him for a minute, Pete stared back. With the full moon shining behind him and casting a shadow across his face Gary truly did look like a demonic being at the moment.

"Come off it Pete, you know you want this!"

Those words… although relatively simple ones seemed to serve as a trigger of some sort as they had caused an awakening within Pete. They brought about a realization that once again and as always Gary was right about him, he did want this and he wanted it bad!

At that moment the will to fight completely dissipated from Pete's system and he allowed his arms to go limp in Gary's grip. Gary himself must have sensed this as he instantly released his hold on him. Pete blinked up innocently at the zombie like being and for a brief moment the two of them locked eyes. Gary clearly had no problem making eye contact but it was a different story for Pete. As much as he had missed Gary and as bad as he truly did want him he couldn't bring himself to hold the boys gaze for any longer than a few seconds at a time. Unlike in the past and as he had noticed before, those eyes no longer held the vigor they once had. There was something about them that was so unnerving, and it wasn't just their dull lifeless color that bothered him so much.

Gary took notice of his hesitant eye contact but would grill him for it later, as of right now he had other things on his mind or lack of mind. Without warning Gary grasped the front of Pete's sweater vest and tore it down the middle, he wasted no time in doing the same thing with Pete's signature pink shirt he wore underneath.

With his bare chest now exposed to the cool night air Pete found himself unable to stifle a shiver that coursed through his body. Gary let out another small laugh at Pete's reaction as he reached forward and placed one of his calloused hands right on one of his collar bones. Again Pete shivered, this time from the contact as Gary was surprisingly gentle. He felt himself began to grow anxious as he knew gentle wasn't part of Gary's M.O. At any moment now his actions were sure to go from soft and soothing to hard and painful and oddly enough there was a part of Pete that anticipated what he knew was to come.

The last time he'd been around the Gary he was familiar with he had started to dread him in almost every fashion. The sound of his voice, his appearance and especially his touch. All of it had started to get to him, but the moment he had lost him he instantly began to miss all of what he thought he dreaded. Now laying on the ground in the church graveyard with his missed tormenter sitting on top of him and ripping his clothes off he realized just how desperate he had gotten for his touch. He was willing to do anything to have him back in his life no matter how bad it hurt and even if only for a few minutes.

Pete tensed a bit as Gary moved his hand up and over his shoulder pushing his shirt aside just a little. Once he had the smaller boy's shoulder exposed he gently drug his hand back over towards his neck. He allowed the palm to rest against the crook of Pete's neck but brought his thumb over to the front of it brushing it across the tip of his chin several times.

Pete closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again. He knew Gary was simply toying with him just for the sake of making things that much more painful for him. There was nothing more nerve racking and hurtful then being made to feel good only to have the one who brought you pleasure turn right around and cause you a level of pain with an agonizing amount of intensity to it.

Just as expected Gary brought the thumb he'd been gently stroking Pete's chin with, down so that it was against his Adam's apple. At first that motion was gentle but in the blink of an eye Gary pressed the digit firmly against Pete's neck once and then even harder than the first time twice. It hurt but not as much as it could have. Pete swallowed hard several times as the level of anxiety he felt began to grow.

Again Gary moved his hand tentatively back across Pete's shoulder, this time however instead of giving the smaller boy a false sense of being choked, Gary went about digging his nails into Pete's shoulder. Pete winced in pain as he felt the tips of Gary's fingers forcefully cut into his skin. Gary didn't stop there, as soon as he drew blood from Pete's body he began to drag his nails down over Pete's collar bone and chest. Tiny beads of blood began to pop up in the areas where the nails cut into him only to turn into thick rows of bright red lines.

Pete squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet. Not once did he bother to open his mouth and say 'stop' and the overwhelming urge he felt earlier to try and get away was now long gone. He no longer even denied to himself that he wanted every bit of this. Throughout the ordeal Pete never bothered to look Gary in the eye either and had he have done so he would have seen the pleased and delighted look on his face. The sociopath continued to trail his nails down Pete's body, he even allowed them to claw right over his nipple, slicing the small pink pucker of flesh in half and causing Pete to wince again. Once his hand reached the boys rib cage he picked up his pace bringing his fingers all the way down to the side of his hip. There he allowed them to hook into the waist band of his pants and pull them down part way to expose his hip. It was there that he finally pulled his hands away after creating five separate trails of bleeding gashes.

Pete finally pulled his teeth out of his bottom lip but could still feel the painful burning sensation of Gary clawing up the front right side of his body. He could also feel his now throbbing erection pressed painfully up against Gary's ass being that he was still sitting on him. He knew the other boy felt it and thought it strange that he hadn't teased him about it yet, let alone mention it. Now that Pete actually thought about it Gary had been oddly quiet for the last few minutes. Normally he was very verbal which sometimes left Pete with the overwhelming urge to simply tell him to shut up.

Swallowing another dry lump in his throat he opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look up at the other boy. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find his signature grin on his face stretching from one ear to the other, he knew it would be there. Yet he still chose to avoid it for he knew it was that grin of his that would be his breaking point if he wasn't careful….

Too late!

Without even thinking Pete allowed one of his hands to shoot upward towards the shirt that Gary wore and grab ahold of it. The older male arched one eyebrow at the gesture as he hadn't expected it. Usually Pete just stood there and took whatever abuse Gary dished out to him, he never tried to fight back and apparently this time was no different! The action didn't seem to be any sort of an attempt at fighting back but more so of one that indicated he was a willing participant.

Pete held tightly to Gary's shirt before he yanked on it pulling the boy down to his face. Gary willingly allowed this to happen and wasn't all that surprised when his and Pete's lips crashed together in a fierce kiss. However, he was a little surprised when instead of merely pressing his lips against his Pete went about sinking his teeth into his lip hard enough to draw blood. It didn't hurt, for the most part Gary had long since lost the ability to feel pain. The moment Pete's teeth cut into his skin the boy ceased his biting and then brought his tongue out to lap at the bloody wound he had created.

Gary allowed this to continue for a few seconds before he sat up straight to stare down at the small boy. As before Pete struggled to hold his gaze and continuously looked off to the side and back at Gary over and over again. The unhinged killer instantly recognized what was going on, earlier when he had teased Pete about missing him and wanting this he had for the most part simply been making fun of the boy as he knew he could get him to do whatever he wanted him to do. But now seeing his behavior towards him after realizing his intentions he understood that his teasing actually held some truth to it and it was clearly more than he had bargained for.

"You like to play rough do you Peter?" Gary questioned him, curiosity in his voice.

Again Pete failed to hold his gaze but still managed to give him an answer. "Yeah…" He replied in a breathless tone, "…I do."

Gary's dead eyes widened slightly before he flashed a wicked smile, "Well now not so feminine after all are we?" The remark came as a taunt but Pete wasn't bothered by it this time around. He would listen to all the taunts Gary could come up with if it meant he got the opportunity to get his brains fucked out like he wanted!

The more time that went by the more Pete could feel his self-control slipping away. So far he'd managed to restrain himself but with each second that passed he knew he was getting closer and closer to spazzing out and trying to take control of the situation. As strange as it sounded he wanted Gary to hurt him, he wanted the sick psychopath to be rough with him and treat him like a piece of shit.

Evidently Gary must have gained the ability to read his mind as he began to give Pete exactly what he wanted.

In a flash Gary brought his hand back down to Pete's neck seizing hold of him. Cutting off his airway he yanked the boy upward smashing their lips together much harder than Pete had done earlier. The impact was so painful Pete found himself wondering if any of his teeth may have been knocked out. He could taste blood in his mouth and he wasn't sure if it was his own or the blood he had drawn from Gary's mouth earlier. Either way it didn't really matter, all that did matter was that he was finally about to get what he wanted from who he wanted after so long.

Aside from being painful the kiss was also a swift one. It wasn't long before Gary shoved Petey back down to the ground by his neck of all things and caused his head to smack into the ground with a light thud. Pete found himself a little thankful that they were on a patch of soft grass. Had they have been on a layer of concrete or even a floor of some sort he was pretty sure his head would have been cracked open. With Pete now lying flat on his back again Gary leaned down and brought his slightly bloodied mouth down to the side of Pete's chest which had been partially shredded thanks to his earlier actions. The blood was still oozing fresh from the wounds. Starting at his rib cage Gary allowed his tongue to roughly lick up some of the blood. He started with a small sampling flick of the tongue but was quick to drag it further up the boy's body stopping at the bleeding nipple. Pete again flinched a little as that area in particular was very sensitive. Not only that but if he didn't know any better, then he would have thought that Gary's saliva was causing his wounds to burn somewhat.

His suspicion was justified when the boy allowed said saliva to loosely ooze out of his mouth and onto the torn skin. It wasn't a light burn either but one that held the same intensity as hot grease popping onto someone from a frying pan. Gary moved so that he was again directly over his chest and began to swirl his tongue around what used to be a small pink nipple. The burning intensified and Pete drew in a shuddered breath at the pleasure he was getting out of the pain.

He was starting to slip into a state of euphoria when he felt Gary lift himself up off of him. Pete glanced down to see what he was doing and was a little dumbstruck to see that Gary now had an obvious bulge in his pants as well. He didn't know why he was surprised. It had been pretty obvious from the get go where this was all headed and yet the realization that Gary was turned on still managed to catch him off guard.

Pete wasn't left with much time to ogle as Gary wasted no time in making another sudden move. Swiftly and roughly grabbing Pete by the sides he rolled the boy over onto his stomach before immediately tearing both his pants and briefs off of his butt but not his legs. Pete felt his face turn a shade of pink when a gust of wind swept over his bare ass. Still though, he didn't protest and found himself wondering how far Gary was about to take things. Was he really going to fuck him on top of someone's grave?!

His wondering was put to rest when he felt the familiar painful sensation of five separate points cutting into his shoulder again. Only this time it was on the opposite side of his body. Unlike last time Gary didn't tease him slowly but was quick to tear his nails down the length of his body. He was much more forceful this go around and only slowed when he reached Pete's lower back. Pete, although in what he considered to be a state of pleasurable pain, thought that Gary had stopped in shredding his flesh, little did he know the sociopath was actually taking a moment to ogle at his bare flawless ass. Flawless as it may be, that wouldn't hold true for long.

Digging his nails into Pete's body even deeper, he made one last quick swipe clawing up the left side of Pete's ass and even making sure to partially drag one nail in between his cheeks. Pete pressed his face into the grass to stifle a cry of pain. As much as he was enjoying himself he still wasn't sure how much longer he could take all of this teasing foreplay.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait any longer! In a matter of seconds he felt Gary grab his hips and pull upward, urging him to prop his ass up. Pete followed his movements without hesitation. It wasn't long at all before he felt the head of Gary's hard cock press up against him and with one single yet forceful thrust, he pushed himself inside on the smaller male. Pete couldn't help but to cry out, he made no effort to be quiet and Gary seemed to hold no objections to him being loud. Pete's cries of agony were music to his ears.

Gary didn't give him any time to adjust and Pete hadn't expected him to nor had he wanted him to. He wanted Gary to be rough with him, he wanted to be manhandled like some bitch in heat. The searing pain he felt from Gary breaking into him in such a rough manner caused at the same time a surge of pleasure to course through his body. As small and fragile as he may have been the truth is that he wouldn't have wanted to lose his virginity any other way. With each thrust Gary held tightly to his hips hammering him as hard as he could wanting to hear him cry out loudly underneath the full moon.

At the same time Gary used one of his hands to start playing in the blood that partially covered Pete's back. Using his entire hand, fingernails included, he began to smear the crimson liquid all over Pete's back and ass. He even slowed down his thrust while doing this so that he could marvel at his sick artwork. Even though they had barely started Pete could feel the pressure mounting in his groin already. In between his moans of both pleasure and pain he silently cursed himself for approaching inevitable release so soon.

Or so he thought.

Out of nowhere Gary swiftly pulled out of him. Pete cringed at the feeling of emptiness but didn't dare question the boys actions. He didn't have to as Gary instantly flipped him over onto his back so that they were now able to see each other. As he did before, Pete only made eye contact for a brief second before he looked away. Unfortunately for him Gary was not in the mood to tolerate that type of behavior anymore. Without even drawing his arm back, the sociopath turned undead zombie sent his hand flying across Pete's face. The boy hadn't even seen it coming, the only indication he got that he'd been hit was the stinging sensation that engulfed half of his face. He was left with little time to process the information as Gary was quick to deliver another blow followed by a third.

"Look at me!" He demanded, sounding entirely too excited.

"Look at me Peter!"

Although slightly hesitant Pete did as he was told, sort of. He made every effort possible to hold the older boy's gaze but struggled to do so. Another slap was delivered to his face.

"LOOK

AT

ME!"

Gary ordered him again allowing another slap to follow his words.

"Look at me!" He continued to repeat himself over and over again. All the while slapping Pete's delicate face from left to right, not really giving him the opportunity to look at him.

Eventually Gary stopped and grinned down at him menacingly. By this point Pete's face had numerous red outlines of Gary's hand print molded into it. He could feel the blood that poured from his nose and taste even more in his mouth. He struggled to catch his breath due to the sudden assault and couldn't help but to allow a few traces of tears to fill his eyes. Blinking up at the boy those same tears blurred his vision and he watched as best he could as Gary's face got closer. It was then he felt a pair of cold lips mash against his own. Teeth and tongue were thrown into the equation, being used to bite at his lips and draw even more blood and to lap some of it up.

"You taste just as sweet as I thought you would femmboy," Gary partially growled into his face, his surprisingly cool breath smelling oddly toxic.

Without warning and due to their positions, Gary roughly thrust himself back inside of Pete. As painful as it was the young boy didn't protest.

Truth be told he liked… no, he loved it! Gary wasn't at all gentle with him and that's the way Pete wanted it. He could literally feel the inner walls of his anus being torn apart as Gary thrust his thick cock in and out of him. A brief gust of wind swept through the area and it was then that Pete realized he was completely naked. All of his clothes, his pants, both of his shirts, socks and shoes were all gone. He wasn't sure when Gary had gotten the remainder of his clothes off and he didn't care. All that mattered to him at the moment was the pain that was giving him so much pleasure and by the person he wanted it from no less.

Gary's hands had been on both sides of Pete's head in the grass but in the middle of the act he lifted one of them and reached up towards his own neck. Looking for an excuse to avoid Gary's lifeless eyes Pete watched his hand curiously. He was stunned to see traces of blood begin to cover his fingers. Pete's eyes widened when Gary slowly tore away a strip of flesh from his own neck! As he pulled it away a film like slab of dark maroon colored blood slowly seeped out and landed right on the lower half of Pete's face. Alarmed, he kept his lips pressed tightly together to keep the blood like substance out of his mouth but that was extremely hard to do with Gary fucking him so hard.

Realizing that Pete didn't want his blood in his mouth Gary went about pulling his dick all the way out of him and then ramming himself back in as hard as he could. This in turn caused Pete to yelp out in pain and of course open his mouth. The slime textured and odd colored blood didn't taste or feel the way he thought it would. It tasted poisonous and felt like thick syrup in his mouth. At that moment Pete realized that Gary still had the strip of flesh he'd torn off of his own body. He was dangling it over top of his face as if it were some sort of a delectable treat.

"Open your mouth!" He ordered in between his rough thrust. Pete didn't open his mouth as he pretty much knew what Gary intended to do. Not willing to tolerate any level of defiance, Gary halted in his thrust and used his free hand to reach down and grab Pete's balls squeezing them as hard as he could. As he had done before Pete unintentionally opened his mouth and cried out in pain. As soon as he did Gary dropped the strip of flesh into his mouth, almost like a mother bird feeding a worm to her hatchling. Pete started to spit it out but Gary stopped him by slapping a blood covered hand over his mouth.

"Chew it!" He told him in a boss like manner. Still being fucked like a whore and with a bloody hand clamped tightly over his mouth Pete stared up at Gary incredulously. Turing his own eyes away after a short moment an uneasy sick feeling slowly started to consume him as he felt the coiled strip of flesh in his mouth. Knowing he had no choice and fearing Gary would stop sexing him if he refused, Pete began to chew. It was tough like an overdone piece of steak, at first the whole thing had him ready to vomit, but shockingly the more he chewed it the more he actually started to like it. The taste, the feel, even just the idea became all the more intriguing to him. It was almost as if Gary's raw flesh had some sort of a psychiatric effect on him and little did Pete know that's exactly what was going on.

When Gary removed his hand from Pete's face the smaller of the two had just finished chewing up the flesh and without being told to he swallowed it. Gary was delighted as that was exactly what he wanted. By simply consuming a part of him, for a brief period of time Pete would be susceptible to acting more like a wild child as opposed to the well-mannered young man he normally did. With all the anti-psychotics and other medications Gary had been pumped with over the years he knew what type of profound affect his toxic body now had on others. Pulling himself out of Pete, Gary looked down to see pre cum and blood stretching from the head of his cock to Pete's ass. He himself didn't have time to marvel at what he had done as Pete was quick to sit up, eyes wide, pupils dilated and face half covered in blood.

Still down on his knees Gary backed up a little allowing the boy some room. Eager to see what he would do or say now that he was literally under his influence. In an instant a nude and bloodied Pete got to his own knees and threw himself at Gary. Their lips crashed together yet again drawing fresh blood from both of them. Gary laughed around their mouths at Pete's sudden and drastic change in behavior. He knew that now he would get a chance to see a more wild side of Pete, a side that he kept hidden from everyone. Shoving Gary back so that he was now sitting on his ass Pete straddled his waist and wrapped his arms around Gary's neck. The two of them could feel their hardened lengths press up against one another's. Pulling his mouth away Pete briefly glanced down at Gary's erect member that was covered in his own blood. Shifting, he positioned himself over top of Gary and was quick to lower himself down making sure to take every inch so that he was buried to the hilt inside of him. As Gary did when he was on top, Pete didn't give his own body time to adjust and began to ride him like there was no tomorrow. Sure it hurt but as before that's how he wanted it to feel.

Gary reached behind him grabbing the ass cheek that he had clawed up earlier and smeared even more of the blood all over Pete's backside. He was a little taken aback by the force Pete was riding him with, picking himself up and slamming down on top of him, but had no complaints about it. A short while later and Pete began to slow down a little, not because he couldn't take it but his small body was getting tired. Slightly agitated by this Gary grabbed him by the back of his upper thighs lifting him up. He himself got back on his knees while still holding Pete up before intentionally dropping him on his back and allowing himself to slide out of him again in the process. To say that he was attempting to drag this entire ordeal out would have been an understatement .

"Gary…" Pete almost growled out when he felt that damning emptiness.

"Cool it Petey," Gary told him just before rolling him over onto his stomach. "This isn't over yet."

With Pete now up on all fours Gary roughly entered him a third time and Pete breathed out another moan. Gary made certain to be relentless with fucking him this round. Slamming into him as hard as he could and making the smaller boy's body jolt with each hit. Both blood and semen oozed out of Pete's ass but it did nothing to deter Gary and besides, Pete was clearly enjoying the carnal abuse.

Opening his eyes Pete noticed that the grass underneath him was partially stained red. It was clearly his own blood and with his ability to think straight completely askew, he thought that particular shade of red was a nice touch to the dull green grass growing on top of the random grave he was being fucked over. Any other time and Pete would have been horrified at the level of disrespect he was engaging in by defiling someone's final resting place. But tonight wasn't any other time. Tonight Pete was drunk off of Gary, literally! And that type of intoxication had him wasted to the point where he truly didn't give a shit.

Eyeing the deep bloody scratches he had run down Pete's back and ass earlier Gary ran his tongue across his bottom lip. He had already gotten a taste of the boys blood earlier but it didn't quite satisfy his aching hunger to have even more of Pete. His blood, his body, his virginity, it just wasn't enough, he needed something more… Something that would for the most part even things out in his sick twisted mind. At least for the night that is.

Releasing one of Pete's hips he had been holding onto, Gary dug several of his fingers deep into one of the bloody groves midway down Pete's back. He intended to keep fucking him hard and fast but was forced to pause for a moment, neither him nor Pete was happy about it but Gary knew the wait would be well worth it. Placing his other hand on Pete's upper back he pressed down so that the boy ended up with his face buried in the grass and his ass still up. With his fingers still jabbed into Pete's body Gary went on to force up a small narrow flap of the boys flesh. Pete moaned into the grass but other than that no protest were made. Moving his hand closer to the bloody wound Gary began to pull at the flap of bloody meat he held tearing away a long strip as he had done to his own neck earlier. He knew it would leave a nasty scar on Pete's delicate little body but oh well, shit happens! Pete eventually started to scream into the grass, he covered his head with his arms in a desperate attempt to help ease some of the pain. The fact that it didn't physically feel good turned him on sexually, it may not have made sense to anyone else but as of right now it did to Pete.

Pain is Pleasure

Finally Gary completely tore the strip away and a light snapping sound was heard when it disconnected from the lower end of Pete's ass. Holding it up in the air by one end Gary marveled at the human flesh he held in his hand. He didn't have much time to enjoy the sight as apparently Pete had gotten tired of waiting on him. Getting back up on all fours Pete went about pushing himself back on Gary's dick so that he could get what he wanted.

"Patience femmboy!" Gary scolded him, but still managing to not sound angry or anything.

"No," Pete protested in a flustered sounding tone, "I'm tired of waiting and I don't want you teasing me anymore, I want you to fuck me!"

The boys words were a bit of a shocker and what was even more surprising was that he continued to move back and forth on Gary's cock slowly increasing his pace bit by bit. It wasn't long before he resumed the harsh and quickened force they'd been engaging in earlier. Barely able to contain his own arousal Gary closed his haunting eyes for a moment before turning his pale face up towards the sky enjoying the sensation he was getting. However, he wasn't all that game with someone else running the show so the pleasure would have to be stalled yet again.

Turning his attention back to Pete he gazed down joyfully at the horrific bloody gash that was surrounded by several smaller scars all with streams of blood flowing from them. He got a sick thrill out of watching Pete bleed. His own wound that he'd given himself on his neck earlier had shed very little blood. Again and without warning Gary pulled himself out of Pete and before the boy could protest he used his free hand to shove him over onto his less injured side. Although not happy with being stopped again, Pete got the message and rolled over onto his back. Instantly he caught sight of the long strip of bloody meat Gary held. As strange as it sounded it did in fact look tasty to him and even caused him to lick his lips. Gary on the other hand was a little excited by Pete's reaction, apparently the strip of his own flesh he'd consumed earlier had done more than he thought it would. With each passing second Pete seemed more and more geared to take things further and further.

Turning his head back up towards the sky Gary opened his mouth wide and dropped the strip of flesh across the opening of his mouth. Biting down on it he grabbed the other end and tore part of it away while chewing the other half that was still in his mouth and even going so far as to slurp it up as if it were a string of spaghetti noodles. Still breathing heavily and with his legs spread wide open Pete eyed the remaining strip of his own flesh. The wound it had been torn from on his own back burned with a sharp intensity as it rubbed into the grass. Catching this Gary held up the strip of flesh, looked up at it and then down at Pete.

Forcing himself inside of his willing participant he took the remaining strip and allowed it to hang from his mouth dangling it across Pete's face. The boy already had his mouth open from moaning out again. Pete still opened his mouth even wider and moved his head a little to take the other end of his own flesh and blood into his mouth. As soon as he did he started to chew it, Gary had already started chewing his end and made sure to leave plenty available for Pete. He also picked up his pace significantly as Pete willingly held his legs open. Each of them chewed up their own end of the strip bringing their faces closer and closer together. With Gary's hard and fast thrust both of them knew they were nearing release. Pete found himself hoping that Gary didn't pull out of him again as he was starting to grow sick and tired of this painful pleasure being cut short again and again. Unfortunately his torment wasn't over. Just as they reached each other from their opposing ends of cannibalism and brought their lips together like a demented version of Lady and The Tramp, Gary pulled out of him again. The kiss didn't last long and Pete felt his frustration nearly boil over. He watched in torment as Gary sat up and stared down at him, Pete saw this as his opportunity!

Reaching down Pete grabbed Gary's hard cock digging his small nails into it. The action alarmed Gary and caused him to freeze, he brought his head down to look at the smaller boy and was a little stunned to find a wild expression on his blood covered face. Staring at one another for a minute it was Pete who broke the silence.

"Stop playing around and fuck me til I cum!" He growled out in a tone Gary didn't even know he was capable of producing. There was a brief pause before Pete squeezed him a little tighter causing Gary to make a noticeable wince of pain. Apparently that area was still sensitive to pain unlike the rest of his body.

"Now!" Pete demanded.

Anyone else may have complied but this wasn't anyone else, this was Gary Smith and Gary Smith wasn't too high on taking orders from someone he felt was inferior to himself. However, he was in fact intrigued by this new found aggression of Pete's and wanted to see how far the boy was willing to go. Allowing a wicked grin to stretch across his face he leered down at the boy with the bright moon shining behind him.

"And what if I don't Pete, you gonna tear my cock off and run away with it?" Gary questioned him just barely able to stifle a laugh.

Pete truly wasn't in the mood for games at the moment. Little did Gary know by feeding him a portion of his own poisonous flesh not only had he given Pete the ability to act out his desires without shame but just as he himself had, he had also given the boy a boost of strength as well. Narrowing his soft brown eyes up at Gary, Pete shoved him back with one hand. It was by no means a light shove either, it held enough force to knock Gary clean on his ass. The action caught Gary by surprise and he was just about to sit up and spit a nasty remark as well as a punch or two before Pete straddled his waist again and delivered a punch to his face instead. This maneuver literally stunned Gary and it took him a moment to realize what had happened. By the time he did Pete he already lowered himself down onto his cock again and began to fuck him with a level a fierceness he never even knew existed.

For just a short period Gary had been infuriated but when the small male had begun to ride him in such an aggressive manner his anger quickly dissipated only to be replaced with a calming sense of pleasure and euphoria. With the younger boy bringing him closer to the edge he found the compulsive urge to draw blood from his body again. Sitting almost bolt upright Gary wrapped his arms around Pete's waist pulling him as close to him as he could without prohibiting his movements. Pete did the same in turn and Gary brought his mouth up to one of the boy's small pink nipples. One of them was caked in dried and crusted blood from where he had shredded it earlier but the other one was still fresh and intact. Bringing his mouth over to the uninjured one Gary lapped at it just a little to get it wet only to come right behind the soothing and pleasurable gesture and bite down on it. The entire time Pete had been letting out moan after moan while he was riding him and when Gary nearly bit his nipple off it garnished a shudder and a cry of agony from the boy but didn't slow him down.

Pete did however go about digging his own nails into Gary's back on both sides. He drug the tips of his fingers sideways in opposite directions and repeated the action a number of times until Gary started to bleed but only by a little. The crimson liquid started out as small beads only to go about spreading into thick lines that ran down his back in small quantities. If it were possible for Pete's pace to quicken it would have, he could feel his legs starting to burn but forced himself to go on. The pressure that was building in his groin was too intense for him to stop now. Although he hadn't expected it, while he was still on top of Gary the older boy pushed him back a little to allow some space between their bodies. Reaching down he grabbed Pete's erect member in a rough fashion before he began stroking him in a fast and hard pace. The action was more painful than pleasurable but Pete didn't care. He knew he would get off regardless.

With the wind suddenly starting to kick up and the full moon on display across the night sky Gary gave several more rough strokes with Pete continuing to fuck him and they both came at the exact same time. Pete's release coated the middle of Gary's chest and he could feel Gary's filling up his insides. The hotness of it was intense, almost to the point where it burned but Pete held out and endured it knowing that if he had made it this far then he could keep going no matter what it felt like. Just as Gary had stroked the majority of his release out he sought to regain control of the situation. Shoving Pete back so that he fell backwards and landed flat in the grass Gary positioned himself above him. Grabbing the small boy by his face he took his still hard cock in his hand.

"Open your mouth." Ho told him in a ragged panting tone.

Pete didn't hesitate to do so and allowed Gary to stroke out the remainder of his release into his mouth. The taste was oddly toxic and invigorating. Some of it got on his face and Pete simply licked up what he was able to almost like a greedy animal. Once Gary was done he released Pete's face and watched as the small boy turned wild child clearly swallowed it. After that Gary held his body over top of him, watching him to see what he would do now that it was clearly over. It was obvious that the effects of him eating part of his flesh were starting to wear off and that he was returning to his normal self.

Not surprisingly Pete didn't do anything but lay there and try his hardest to catch his breath. He didn't make eye contact, not because he didn't want to but he seemed to be in a dazed like state as if he'd been sedated. Perhaps he was too dick whipped to even realize what planet he was on. As always Gary found the sight to be somewhat amusing. Leaning down and placing one of his hands in the grass beside Pete's head he used his other hand to turn the boy's face towards his own. Just as he expected Pete's pupils were still dilated, meaning that he was now currently out of it and probably didn't realize what was going on any more. His release had clearly been so intense that it affected him psychologically.

Letting out a small laugh Gary brought his face down to leave Pete with one final toxic kiss. Chances were the boy wouldn't remember these last few moments when he finally came to and it didn't really matter because by then Gary knew he would be long gone.

Standing up Gary took a few steps back before sitting atop the tombstone that they had fucked next to. As he did he caught sight of a strip of human flesh lying in the grass. He wasn't certain but he was pretty sure it came from Pete's body, but then again it didn't really matter. The two of them had eaten the other half of it and he'd nearly forgotten about the remaining piece. Reaching down to pick it up Gary held it between his thumb and index finger allowing it to lace through his other fingers. It was cold to the touch as it had lost its heat after being detached from Pete's body a while ago. Running his tongue across his dry bottom lip Gary brought the strip up to his mouth and began to eat it. The sociopath ate away at the human flesh as if he were devouring a fruit roll up. Tearing pieces off with his teeth and then completely chewing it up before swallowing it.

Another cool breeze blew through the area causing Pete to stir in his half sleep state. Gary glanced down at the nude and bloodied boy making note of the Goosebumps that covered his skin. He let out an annoyed snort at the partial cuteness of the scene before returning his attention to his tasty treat. Getting down to the last piece Gary eyed the bloody meat for a few seconds and twirled it around in his fingers. Squeezing it a little he watched nonchalantly as blood oozed from it. Pausing for a moment he tossed it up in the air like a coin before popping it into his mouth.

Rising to his feet he was quick to redress himself as he had been careful to not rip his own clothes. Not because he cared about how he looked in the eyes of others but because if he wanted his new plan to work then he would have to appear normal for the time being. Which also meant that he would have to find a way to clean all the excess blood off of him, but he would get to that later. Pete on the other hand would be in some deep shit when he got ready to leave. All of his clothes had been ripped off of his body, the shirt wasn't too much of an issue but the pants being ripped beyond repair would pose a serious problem when he got ready to head back to school. Smiling to himself Gary bent down to pick up the pink button up shirt that he had torn from the boy's body. Stepping closer to him he lazily dropped it on top of him. Not to cover him up but just fucking because. Before he turned to go he gave the small boy one last good look knowing it would be a while before they ever saw each other again and that was if they ever saw each other again. He had important places to go and people to see so he couldn't waste all his valuable time stopping by a dump like Bullworth all because Pete missed him.

Turning to leave he made sure he himself looked presentable clothes wise before he abandoned Pete and left him there in the graveyard naked and covered in cum and lying on top of a pile of his torn clothes.

Hours passed, and it wasn't until about 2 am that Pete was startled from his dazed and sleeping state by the sounds of screams and destruction filling the dark sky…

Authors Note: Woo! This took me longer to write than I wanted it to as it was a step outside of my comfort zone! Not that I'm complaining though as I looked at it as a great opportunity to grow as a writer! Again to the anon who requested this months ago I'm so sorry it took so long but lately life has been eating away at my free time! I hope you enjoyed this and to those of you interested but have not read it yet here is a link to Fear3Loathings Story Bully: The Undead Nightmare - post/34704103333/i-really-intended-to-finish-this-before-i-started

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat

Citation1: Fear 3 Loathing: Bully: The Undead Nightmare (2013)


End file.
